Beast Boy's Christmas Carol
by Cyrox
Summary: Beast Boy tries to get Raven into the Christmas Spirit by using a classic Christmas trick.


Beast Boy's Christmas Carol

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Christmas was coming and the Titan's were excited about it. Robin and Starfire were out doing some Christmas shopping, and Cyborg was at the grocery store planning his big Christmas dinner. While Beast Boy remained at the Tower to bake some soy-based Christmas treats and watch every Christmas Special that he could. And Raven was spending time alone in her room. That bugged B.B. because in his mind, Raven was showing little interest in the Holliday. He believed that Christmas was a time of happiness and that she should get with the spirit. So he decided to talk to her about her actions.

"Raven," He said as he knocked on her door, "do you want to talk?"

"Ok," Raven said from behind her door.

"Do you want to watch some Christmas specials?" Beast Boy asked.

"No thanks," Raven replied.

"Would you like some Christmas food," He asked.

"I'm not hungry," She replied.

"Why don't we decorate the Tower?" He continued.

"It's all ready decorated," Raven explained.

"Come on Raven," B.B. begged, "it's Christmas."

"I know," Raven said.

"Don't you want to do something?" He insisted.

"I am," Raven replied.

At that point, Beast Boy left upset that she didn't want to do anything with him.

"I can't believe it!" Beast Boy said to himself, "I'm trying to show her a Christmas celebration and all she wants to do is her creepy stuff! Doesn't she have any Christmas spirit? Man, Raven is such a scrooge."

Then Beast Boy got an idea. Something to make sure that Raven will get into the Christmas Spirit.

Beast Boy snickered as he put on some white robes. Now it was time to put his plan into action. He walked over to Raven's door and knocked as loud as he could.

"Who is it?" Raven asked.

"I am the Ghost of Titan's Past," Beast Boy said, "and I have something important to show you."

"Very creative Beast Boy," Raven remarked.

"I'm not this Beast Boy you just mentioned," Beast Boy said, "I told you I am the Ghost of Titan's Past. And you must come with me so I can show you your past."

"Fine," Raven said, "I guess I have time for one thing."

Raven exited her room and approached Beast Boy.

"You look ridiculous," She remarked.

"Hey, I worked hard on this costume!" Beast Boy yelled.

Beast Boy led Raven over to an easel that had numerous pieces of paper on it. The first piece of paper had "Raven's Past" written in big blue letters on it.

"I'm here to show you the way you celebrated Christmas before meeting us," Beast Boy explained.

"Ok," Raven remarked.

B.B. turned the first paper over to reveal two badly-drawn characters, one big and one small.

"Now this is you and your mother," Beast Boy said.

"Ok," Raven said.

Beast Boy turned the page, which had Raven and her mother standing around a Christmas tree.

"And here's the two of you celebrating Christmas together," He continued, "You used to love Christmas. Until one day …"

Beast Boy turned the paper and on the new piece was a bad picture of Trigon destroying all Christmas related things.

"Trigon attacked you and sent you to Earth. He hated Christmas and wanted to make sure you did too," Beast Boy explained.

Then he turned the picture to another pathetic drawing of Raven.

"And due to that and other tragic events in your life, you hated Christmas. My time is up, I must warn you to change your ways," Beast Boy explained.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Raven said.

"No," Beast Boy answered, "but you got to admit it's a good story."

Raven just walked off, quickly forgetting about Beast Boy's nonsense.

"That didn't work," Beast Boy said to himself, "but there are still two more spirits left."

Beast Boy put on some green robes and put a crown of ivy on his head. He then knocked on Raven's door.

"What are you supposed to be now," Raven asked.

"I am the Ghost of Titan's Present," Beast Boy said, "and I have something important to show you."

"If it's more stupid artwork then I'm not interested," Raven said.

"No," B.B. said, "I have come to show you Christmas."

"I already know about Christmas," She insisted.

"Please come with me Raven," Beast Boy begged, "I really need to show you this."

"Fine," Raven said, "as long as it doesn't take too long."

Beast Boy led Raven over to a stage in the living room. Then he went behind it to get some costumes. When he was done, he came out with a Robin mask on his face.

"Titans go!" Beast Boy said, doing his best Robin impersonation, "It's time for our Christmas party.

Raven looked confused, even though she didn't really care about what he was doing. Then Beast Boy put on a red wig.

"How glorious," Beast Boy said, "Christmas has come. Now we will give our halls a good decking and proceed with the singing of carols."  
Then the changeling put on a hat that looked like Cyborg's head.

"Boo-yah!" He said, "I've made my special Christmas waffles for breakfast."

Then Beast Boy took off the hat.

"All right," He said, this time not trying to change his voice, "come join the party Raven."

At that point, Beast Boy put on a cloak just like Raven's.

"Bah humbug," He said.

Beast Boy removed the cloak after that.

"Come on Raven," He acted, "it's Christmas."

He put the cloak back on.

"I hate Christmas," Beast Boy griped, "now I'm going to my room to read depressing poetry all day."

Then the changeling took off the cloak and took centre stage.

"Raven spent all day in her room while her friends partied," He explained, "which is the sad story of someone who hates Christmas. The end."

"You've been watching too much TV," Raven told him.

"But didn't you get the message?" Beast Boy asked.

"All I saw is some guy who had too much sugar," Raven said as she went back to her room.

"Well, there's one part of my plan left," B.B. said to himself, "and if this doesn't convince her, nothing will."

Beast Boy put on a grim reaper costume and knocked on Raven's door. Raven opened her door to see B.B.'s latest costume.

"Let me guess," She said, "you're the Ghost of Titan's Future and you want to show me something."

Beast Boy nodded and led Raven over to the living room. There was a small block set up in the middle of it and B.B. ducked behind it. Then a red sock puppet appeared from behind the block.

"I can't believe she left the Titans," It said.

At that point, a blue sock puppet appeared from behind the block.

"Well that's what happens when you have problems with your friends," The blue one said.

"I still can't believe she left because she didn't want to celebrate Christmas," The red one said.

"Yeah, and the caused her to leave the team because she had tired of seeing them celebrate Christmas," The blue one added.

"I wonder what she's doing now," The red one wondered.

Then the two sock puppets went back behind the block. After that, a black sock with the words Raven on it came out from behind the block.

"I am all alone," The sock puppet said, "why couldn't I have kept Christmas in my heart like the other Titans? If only I could speak to myself years ago; I would tell her not to leave the team because I don't like Christmas."

Then Beast Boy put the puppets away and came out from behind the block.

"Did you get the message?" He asked.

But Raven was busy using her powers to lock the TV inside a closet.

"Why did you do that?" Beast Boy screamed.

"Trust me, it's for your own good," Raven explained.

"I give up!" Beast Boy said as he threw the cloak off, "all I wanted was for you to get into the Christmas Spirit like me and the rest of us. But it's obvious that you don't want too; you just want to act like a scrooge."

Raven was very irritated by what Beast Boy said to her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted.

Then a black force field surrounded Beast Boy. The green changeling was worried about what Raven might do to him.

"You're coming with me," She sternly told him.

Beast Boy was very nervous and kept thinking about what Raven might do to him. It wasn't long before they arrived at Raven's room. Raven opened the door and threw B.B. inside. Beast Boy looked around and there were Christmas garlands all around the room. There was a small Christmas tree in the corner, plus a wreath above the door. Our green friend was surprised by what he saw.

"I have been decorating this whole time," Raven said.

"But I thought you hated Christmas!" Beast Boy gasped.

"Just because I'm not out celebrating like you are doesn't mean I hate Christmas," Raven explained.

"Raven, I'm really sorry," Beast Boy said, "If there is anything I can do …"

"Don't worry about it," Raven interrupted, "your little show wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sometimes, it's kind of funny watching you make an idiot of yourself," Raven told him.

"Thanks, I think," Beast Boy replied.


End file.
